The End Finally
by Mew-is-back
Summary: The end finally comes. GaaraSakura
1. Gaara

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort _

_Suffocation No breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if _

_I cut my arm bleeding_

**He looked up to the sky.**

_This is my last resort_

_Cut my life into pieces_

_I've reached my last resort Suffocation, no breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding _

_Do you even care if I die bleeding? _

_Would it be wrong, would it be right If I took my life tonight _

_Chances are that I might _

_Mutilation out of sight _

_And I'm contemplating suicide_

**He brought the kunia knife to his wrist**.

_Cause I'm losin my sight_

_Losin my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losin my sight_

_Losin my mind _

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

**His mind gave him an image of her...so beautiful.**

_I never realized I was spread too thin _

_To live was too late, and I was empty within_

_Hungry Feedin off chaos and livin in sin _

_Downward spiral Where do I begin? _

_It all started when I lost my mother_

_No love for myself _

_And no love for another _

_Searching _

_To find a love upon a higher level _

_Finding nothing but questions and devils_

**He mind gave him an image of him...how he used her.**

_Cause I'm losin my sight _

_Losin my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine _

_Losin my sight Losin my mind _

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's all right _

_Nothing is fine _

_I'm runnin and I'm cryin _

_I'm cryin, I'm cryin, I'm cryin, I'm cryin_

_I can't go on living this way_

**That image made him so angry. He gritted his teeth.**

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation, no breathing _

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding _

_Would it be wrong, would it be right _

_If I took my life tonight_

_Chances are that I might_

_Mutilation out of sight _

_And I'm contemplating suicide_

_Cause I'm losin my sight_

_Losin my mind _

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losin my sight _

_Losin my mind _

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_A tear slid down his face._

_Nothing's all right _

_Nothing is fine _

_I'm runnin and I'm cryin_

_I CAN'T GO ON LIVING THIS WAY!_

_Can't go on living this way Nothing's all...RIGHT!_

**He dragged the knife across the smooth flesh. It felt good. So good.**

**The end came quickly.  
Finally. No more pain.  
Peace.  
Love. The end came quickly. Finally.**


	2. Naruto

**_I never thought I'd die alone _**

**_I laughed the loudest who'd have known? _**

**_I traced the cord back to the wall _**

**_No wonder it was never plugged in at all _**

**_I took my time, I hurried up _**

**_The choice was mine I didn't think enough _**

**_I'm too depressed to go on _**

**_You'll be sorry when I'm gone _**

Naruto smiled as he looked over the edge of the waterfall. The village hidden in waves...where he first fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke. It would be nice to make this his and his alone...not like Sasuke...

**_I never conquered, rarely came _**

**_16 just held such better days _**

**_Days when I still felt alive _**

**_We couldn't wait to get outside _**

**_The world was wide, too late to try _**

**_The tour was over we'd survived _**

**_I couldn't wait till I got home _**

**_To pass the time in my room alone_ **

This place truly was beautiful...like his face and his hair...the gracefull way he moved.

**_I never thought I'd die alone _**

**_Another six months I'll be unknown _**

**_Give all my things to all my friends _**

**_You'll never step foot in my room again _**

**_You'll close it off, board it up _**

**_Remember the time that I spilled the cup _**

**_Of apple juice in the hall _**

**_Please tell mom this is not her fault _**

He loved it when his mind gave him images of him...to bad he left him, huh? Does it make you cry? _Imagine how he feels_?

**_I never conquered, rarely came _**

**_16 just held such better days _**

**_Days when I still felt alive _**

**_We couldn't wait to get outside _**

**_The world was wide, too late to try _**

**_The tour was over we'd survived _**

**_I couldn't wait till I got home _**

**_To pass the time in my room alone_**

Thats what he's doing now...crying.

**_I never conquered, rarely came _**

**_But tomorrow holds such better days _**

**_Days when I can still feel alive _**

**_When I can't wait to get outside _**

**_The world is wide, the time goes by _**

**_The tour is over, I've survived _**

**_I can't wait till I get home _**

**_To pass the time in my room alone_**

Thats why he takes a deep breath and..._jumps_.

The End.

Comes.

The End of this pain.

The End.

Comes.

Finally.


End file.
